Users in an enterprise group may spend a significant amount of their time gathering information. One source of information may be expert users within the enterprise group. Determining the expert user(s) to contact regarding a particular question may consume a significant amount of time. Users may need to communicate with several other users within the enterprise group and/or conduct time consuming research to identify an expert user with sufficient knowledge to assist the requesting user.